


edge of the world

by saetersdottir



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, im just rambling honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetersdottir/pseuds/saetersdottir
Summary: Some nights, Sora dreamed of Roxas’s memories. He sees them in perfect detail, right down to the cobbles of Twilight Town under his feet, the softness of his cloak against his skin. He dreams about salty ice cream and his feet dangling over the edge of a world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rambling and I'm gay

Some nights, Sora dreamed of Roxas’s memories. He sees them in perfect detail, right down to the cobbles of Twilight Town under his feet, the softness of his cloak against his skin. He dreams about salty ice cream and his feet dangling over the edge of a world.

More often then not Axel appears, in the castle in the World that Never Was, or on a mission, or by his side on the clock tower in Twilight Town. The images are fuzzy. Never complete scenes, just flashes of memory. The taste of ice cream, soft sleeves of a cloak. A kiss on his cheek, warm arms around his waist, blistering flames at his feet.

Roxas’s last kiss smelt like smoke and tasted like tears, as he dissolved into data all over again.

* * *

Sora has never been one for subtlety, and so one day he asks Lea;

“Do you miss Roxas?”

He doesn’t respond immediately-  takes out the rest of his training dummies, then de-summons his keyblade and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Then he turns to Sora, a resigned look in his eyes, before replying.

“Did you miss Riku, when you thought you might not get him back?”

And that’s an answer that Sora doesn’t have a response for.

* * *

Secretly, Sora doesn’t think Roxas is really gone. Not that he’s really here, either, but sometimes Sora feels a tickle at the back of his mind, a hint of an emotion that is not his own. During a heated battle, or when Lea smiles in the sunlight. He doesn’t tell Lea about the feelings, or the memories, because he honestly doesn’t know if anything can ever come of them.

Lea exists with a constant sarcastic cynicism- an ever-present smirk that Sora knows, like his own cheerful grin, is a mask more often then not.

Sometimes he haunts the tower like a ghost, a tall black spectre with a shock of crimson hair, sitting with legs dangling over the edge of their tiny world. No matter what else, he must have been lonely, Sora thought. Riku thinks he should leave it; not because he doesn’t care, but because Riku is still afraid of getting to close to someone else with ties to the darkness.

But some nights, Sora thinks about kind kisses and ashen tears, and he sits with Lea (or Axel, or whoever is left in there), feet dangling over the edge of a world.


End file.
